narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Seireitou
For all those who are wondering what happened to my talk page, a meteor struck it!.... Just kidding, i deleted it to make room for more messages, seems im kinda popular ^_^ Well Like three or four Kitsune, it isn't like a Kitsune hate crime, just needed to prove a point. Besides, I didn't think there would be any human pedestrians nearby. Echo Uchiha 04:53, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Our fight Sorry it's taking me awhile to respond. My cousin just woke up so I'm sitting with him again. I'll still respond, it just might take longer now that he's awake. Ten Tailed Fox 04:59, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for understanding. He's in a good mood and being his usual humorous self so thats a relief. Ten Tailed Fox 05:06, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Its all good lol No, I'm just putting myself in Ryun's place. So I'm reacting the way I would in real life. (You know without the awesome Kyuubi powers lol). Ten Tailed Fox 07:00, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Ya Im fine Ya it would be awesome to have Kyuubi powers, but knowing me, I might remove some cities from existance if you know what I mean lol. Ten Tailed Fox 07:09, 22 December 2008 (UTC) P.S: Thank you for being considerate of my feelings. Yo Your turn. Ten Tailed Fox 20:47, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Haha Heheh, nice try. I also am annoyed by suck-ups, if that was your intention. And thank you, I'm glad to have my own account finally. Cold hard steel I'm Sorry Yeah, I'm sorry, Seireitou. After I vented, I came to my senses, and I felt really, really bad. I was really mean to you. T_T So, I'm sorry. This is exactly why I don't think I'm ready to be an admin. So, can you forgive all my trash talking of you? --Cyberweasel89 22:03, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Cats Oh, but it's funny that you mention that you like cats. I heard that men who like cats make good boyfriends. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 22:17, 22 December 2008 (UTC) no need to be hasty I was just joking, no need to be hasty on the subject. I just hope we can get along. I am the same person from Haru's account, you know, but I have more freedom now. Cold hard steel thanks Thanks I will not abuse my power. How do you save video clips from youtube? --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:03, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Not it Thanks, but I cannot do that with my connection. And besides, I want to know how to save youtube videos onto the computer or onto a flashdrive. --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:18, 23 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Cool Technically I am, but he is the better RPer, so I always have to hand it off to him. He likes to keep the title of a good writer. The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn Interesting... I guess I am. My brother isn't the best at RP fights, even he acknowledges that. But try to keep Sereitou' power at a reasonable level. In a way Scarr is weaker than James. Cold hard steel sure... Hahaha... no. Scarr is one of the oldest kitsune, and it doesn't help that his lifetime was extended by being placed in a human form. Scarr maintains all of his personality traits when he goes kitsune, because that is his personality. So don't try to pull anything. Also, when I said that in a way he was weaker than James, I was talking about the fact that in his human body, he is slightly less knowledgeable in the ways of magic. So, same thing to you. If he gets in that position, watch out, here comes Scarr! =D Cold hard steel oh god.... Dragon Drive just.... First off, they have a card game (This only sparked my interest for reasons you know why) in Japan, not america. Second, a DVD for Dragon drive is already out in America. Third, Dragon drive will start running in america spring '09 on ABC, on toon disney, and on JETIX or something like that. All violent parts will be removed, all swears replaced, so bacicly it will be the new Pokemon. *groans* --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:56, 23 December 2008 (UTC) maybe tomorrow First off, Scarr is actually a very high level kitsune, his power is strong enough to rebel against any form of command except God. So that's why I chose him for the tournament. I knew that no matter who I went against, there would be no one to subdue Scarr completely. And second, I don't feel like doing it right know, I'll do it tomorrow. You can start without me if you would like. I'm going to go to bed for now. Bon soir, Cold hard steel saviors The intro remained japanese(thank god), and, from what I have read about, it is really good. --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:25, 23 December 2008 (UTC) NO If you are going to watch the american show, then watch the original japanese show first, or the manga. I tink the show and manga would spark your interest and give you some good ideas. I will be watching the american version, also. PS.I said the somewhat uncencored DVD had the intro. I do not know if the american one will. Lets hope so. The DVD is out already. I came out, like, 3 years ago! PSS. I probaly lost you after watch, so I will explain tomorrow. PSSS. Tommorow is Diciembre 23! That's Haizo's birthday! YES I GAVE HAIZO A DATE OF BIRTH!! --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:56, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Ah, No!!! Hikaru would probably lose with the limiter, but at 100%, he could disintegrate the entire solar system, and then some. He is more powerful than you can believe. The Ten Tailed Wolf's power is beyond every single Biju combined, except the 1000 Tailed fox, but that's understandable. Combined with Hikaru's incredible chakra, and spirit energy., he is a force to be reckoned with. Also, his power as an angel is beyond the normal angel's power. I'm not Mary-Sueing Hikaru, but he has a payload of power that is impossible for anyone, except Yhvh, to overcome. Narutokurosaki547 13:16, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Naruto Shippuuden series With all of those greek letters, you skipped my favorite on! BETA! Where is the Beta! C'mon, make a beta once, pleeeeeaaaaase?!?!?!?!?!?!? Thank you. The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn fight Okay... today I intend on starting our fight. You can make the page. =P Cold hard steel 'tsokay No, no, it's fine. You had every right to be upset. I was completely out of line. Though, you don't necessarily have to give Seireitou weaknesses. Even if a character has as many weaknesses as possible, they're still a godmod character if they dodge every single attack. But weaknesses wouldn't hurt. I mean, take Natsu from Fairy Tail. He's very powerful and a resourceful fighter, but he suffers from terrible motion sickness. ANY type of transportation will make him so ill that he's basically incapacitated. Even people carrying him makes him motion sick. This means Natsu is completely incapable of fighting on a moving vehicle, like a train or a boat. That is, unless the train or boat has stopped moving. It's actually happened several times that Natsu was at risk of losing of fight because it took place a moving vehicle. Then there's my character, Kyan Sushiaki. I have a whole section of his article dedicated to his bizarre weaknesses. These include: * A fear of heights, rendering him incapable of fighting too far from the ground * Being such a picky eater makes him underweight, which means it's easy for powerful opponents to push him back or send him flying * An obsession with staying clean. He can't think straight at all if covered in dirt or mud. Which is ironic, since his main elemental alignment is Earth. * Then there's the fact that Kyan has to constantly hide his gender. Animals with keen senses of smell, like dogs, can tell the true gender of a person based on their smell. This means Kyan has to stay far away from Inuzuka clan shinobi and Aburame clan shinobi. Oh, though I do have a Bleach-related question. Remember at the beginning of The Watchers roleplay where Mizuki used her mirror powers to deflect Seireitou's Cero blast back at him? When the Cero blast hit him, he just shrugged it off, completely unaffected. I haven't gotten far enough in Bleach to learn much about Vizard and Arrancar, but are Arrancar, Vizards, and Hollows unaffected by their own Cero blasts? --Cyberweasel89 21:10, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :I see.... But wait, you're saying that a move that deflects any projectile attack back at the attacker wouldn't work on a Cero blast? How come? :--Cyberweasel89 22:09, 23 December 2008 (UTC) good theory I like your logic on the bleach question. But according to your equation, wouldn't a positive barrier cancel out a negative attack? The way I see it, it's like math. But the only way that a negative attack could break through a positive barrier is if it were stronger than the positive barrier could take from a positive attack. Finally, is there such a thing as a negative barrier? If there is, please give me an example. Thank you for your time, Cold hard steel 22:45, 23 December 2008 (UTC) uh... But... does that.. exist? You liar.-_- Cold hard steel 23:02, 23 December 2008 (UTC) heheh...>_> Yeah, sure... as far as you know, he could've been lying when he said he was fighting you seriously...heheheh... Cold hard steel 23:10, 23 December 2008 (UTC) BS No, I don't follow you. Battle isn't made up of positive and negative, alive and dead, energy. To impose such a thing on the Naruto world and to impose such a thing on other users in order to create an unblockable attack is godmodding. Besides, it's not a barrier. It's a power that deflects any projectile. Mirror powers imbued from the Glass Mirror Body Animation Jutsu ritual. Sh*t. My mood is shifting southward. Sorry! I gotta get out of here before I start acting like a bitch again. T_T --Cyberweasel89 23:32, 23 December 2008 (UTC) She's got a point... You have to admit, Cyberweasel is good at these fine print things. Anywho, do you happen to have the little bar on the right that shows recent changes? if you do, check it to see when it's your turn. And guess what? It's your turn! Yaaaaay! Cold hard steel 23:53, 23 December 2008 (UTC)